Falling For You
by MyGirlBatb
Summary: AU: He kidnapped her. She fell in love. He pushed her away. She chose him. She will always choose him. Love comes in unexpected ways. No matter how fate keep them apart, they always find a way because they keep Falling for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I wake up with the throbbing pain in my head. My body felt heavy. My neck is stiff, I can't barely move it. I was tied in a chair. My eyes were covered with a thick cloth up to my upper nose and I am gagged. I can't hardly breathe. Maybe because I am starting to panic or that I am in a close room with no air. That is just my guess of course. I don't know where I am. I don't know how I end up here. I don't know who took me.

And the strangest and scariest part is…

I don't know who I am.

 _16 hours ago_

 **Catherine**

"You look beautiful" my mother said to me. She was standing in my back and were facing the mirror. She looked at me with unshed tears in her eyes. I turned around to face her.

"Mom. I'm not getting married yet. This is only engagement party. Don't cry like that." I wipe the tear that escape on her left gorgeous eyes.

"I know. I just couldn't help myself. My only daughter is engage and someday you will leave us and build family of your own. I am sad and overwhelm at the same time."

"I am always be here mom. Evan and I decided that we will find a place somewhere near so that I am only minutes away from you".

"Good. Because if ever you plan on making me a grandmother soon I don't have any problem coming your place and take my grandchild to take care." My mom finally smile.

And finally I smile.

She left me a few minutes after with my father. They went to the venue earlier to meet our relatives who came from Toronto just to attend my engagement party. I was left alone in my room looking at myself in the mirror. I am wearing a red fitted dress which I bought over a year ago for special occasions like this. Since my engagement with Evan two months ago, I feel different. I don't know if different good or different bad. I am not really sure. I love him, yes but I am not hundred percent sure of my engagement with him. It feel too soon. I am only 28 years old. I wanted to enjoy my life more. But Evan is such a sweet loving man and I couldn't say no to him. I guess this is my destiny. Be married to the man who is trying to be perfect.

I left my apartment five minutes later. I am on inside the elevator going down to the basement where my car is park. As I went outside I noticed a man standing between my car and the pillar. His head is bowed and seems like he's waiting for someone. I suddenly felt uneasy. I noticed that my hands were shaking as I open my purse to get my car keys. I looked around to see if there is anyone beside me in the basement and fear crept to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see another man far away not to notice his face. He was wearing a cap and his hands were on inside his jacket. He was coming toward me. I hurriedly walked to my car but before I open the door someone hit me on the back on my head. The last thing I saw is the man with the cap running to me and his deep gravel voice when he shout "NO!"

 **~~00~~**

The door click open and I heard footsteps coming toward me. He pull a chair and he sat facing me. His knees touches mind. I jerk my head even if it hurts when his callous hands came to my cheek. I stopped when I realize what he intent to do. He removed the cloth from my mouth and he reached the back of my neck to untie it.

"Who are you?" I spoke before I realize he still leaning near me. His hands still linger in my neck and I feel goose bumps all over my body. His touch send chills to my body in a strange ways.

"Where am I? Why did you kidnap me?"

I caught my breath when he speak . His face is so near I can feel his breath fanning my face. "You don't remember why you are here?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No." I don't even know my name.

He sigh.

"Are you hungry?"

I nod my head. I'm too tired to speak. All I want to do is eat, sleep in a comfortable bed and weep.

He stood up, leaving me crying in despair.

I wonder why I'm here. Why I'm tied up. Who am I? There's so many question I want an answer but the more I think about it the more my head hurt. I want to touch it to check if there is a serious wound. It feels like they cutting it into two. I feel like slipping away to unconscious again. Everything hurts. My eyes were heavy. My head slowly fell on my side until warm callous hands catch it.

"Hey, hey"

"My head hurts."

"I know."

"If you want to kill me, just kill me now. I can't bear the pain on my head." a sob escape from my throat.

I heard him curse under his breath.

"Just kill me. I don't remember anything anyway!"

"What? You don't remember anything at all?" his deep masculine voice sounds surprise. And I am surprise that he is sounds surprise.

I nod.

"I will tend your injury-

"Wait. You didn't do this?" I cut him off. It's my turn to sound surprise.

"Listen to me. Let's make a deal. I will tend your injury but promise me, you never ask any questions to me. You understand?"

"Why?"

"Just don't."

"What will you do to me if I ask you a question?"

"What did I just say?" his voice now became stern and hard. Like he is a commanding a little girl.

I bit my lower to stop asking him. I noticed that his hand still holding my head.

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"Wait here."

A few minutes later, he was tending my wound. His hands so gentle I wonder if he is really a kidnapper because he has a hands of a doctor. I am a seconds away to slip into slumber when he spoke again.

"This part is swollen. He hit you really hard and it cause you temporary loss of memory."

I want to ask him who hit me, how he knows, but I kept my mouth shut. Maybe he was with someone. They just ordered him to look out for me. That is what I usually saw in the TV. They will ordered man to kidnap someone. Maybe this man is working with a mob or a gang but why me? Am I relate to some gangsters? Damn it. I can't remember anything. But he says my amnesia is temporary so it means I will remember. But when? When I'm dead? God! My head still aching.

"You were never hit me."

"What?"

"It's not a question. It's a statement."

"What are you talking about?"

"You may be kidnapped me but I know you didn't hurt me and you will never hurt me."

"How can you be so sure I will never hurt you?"

"Because if you did, I don't have a head right now." I smile.

He became silent. I wonder how he reacted to the words I say. I don't know what came on me to say those words. What if he didn't take it seriously and he became piss?

"Hello."

"You are right, I will never hurt you. I never ever hit a woman. So please do what I say. Don't ask any question."

"Just one more question." I plead. "Please."

"What?"

"What is your name?"

"Why are you asking my name instead of yours?" he asked. A little amused. I heard his footsteps move in front of me. He put both of his hands on my chair trapping me and I can feel his body so near I want to lean on him. I feel something that is pulling me to him. I still don't know him but I can feel he is not a bad guy. The way he took care of my head is one proof the he is a good man.

"Because I know you already know mine and I know by chance you will mention it someday. But I need to know your name if ever I get out of here I will report you to the police." I stop wondering he will take it seriously. "I'm just kidding." I release a chuckle that was a mistake. I silently mouthed "ouch".

"See the result when you are asking?"

"I just want to make fun of our situation. I'm not even sure if I will live or die tomorrow or if I am a joker before I got an amnesia. I just want to talk to you that's all. Maybe you will change your mind and tell my name. I don't know." Why am I blabbing? Why I'm so comfortable with my kidnapper?

"Soon. I will tell you."

"What? My name or yours?"

"One more question and I will kill you."

"You didn't mean that. Do you?"

"That's two. Stop before I change my mind."

"Change your mind for what? Telling our names or killing me?"

I heard him sigh. Good God. Did I annoyed him? Am I annoying?

His phone ring and cursed before answering it.

"Yes Patrick? Yeah. She's with me. What? Fine." He hung up and then I heard him left the room.

"Wait. Where are you going? You didn't tell me your name." I called out but he's already gone.

My eyes were heavy and my stomach growl. I forgot how hungry I am. If I didn't asked him questions I've already eaten by now. The door flew open and a loud thud startled me. I heard footsteps. This time he is not alone. I felt scared knowing they are a lot more now. What if they will do something bad to me. Raped me maybe before they will kill me? The thought is sickening.

"She doesn't remember anything? Are you sure?" the man that is in front of me-I guess- asked.

"Yes. There is a swollen part of her head that caused her to have temporary amnesia" he told him. "You hit her hard. She's lucky she is still alive." He added. His voice a little bitter and concern. My heart do flip a little.

"Good. That is my goal anyway. God! Look at her she's so fucking hot." His voice disgust me.

I am not aware that I am wearing a dress. My ankles are also tied in the chair so I'm practically sitting with my legs open. I tried to move my head, trying to find him through his voice. His voice comfort me. I only want to hear his voice. Nothing else.

"Yeah she is. But you can't touch her. We are off limit on that part." He said. He's a little far for me.

"Who says I can't touch her? Nobody knows unless you tell Gabe."

Before he spoke, the man touched my leg sliding his hands to my thigh making my dress go up. I want to move, scream at him to back off. But I only did was to pray. Praying HE will save me.

"Please. Don't touch me." I beg. I turned my head where HE is standing. I knew he is watching but I also knew he doesn't like what he is seeing. "Please stop him."

"Patrick stop! You already hurt her. Don't try to do something stupid. She is not yours." He told him, jerking his hands away from my thigh.

I sigh in relief.

"Fine. You are a big bastard that is trying to be loyal with Gabe. I know you don't like him but you knew he will still kill her."

I gasped. They are talking to me. This Gabe-their boss I assume- still want to kill me. What did I do to make them do this to me? I started to tremble. Knowing I will be dead soon. I will be dead with no memory.

"Leave! Before I will break your nose."

"Accept it dude. No matter how much you try to please him, he will never changed his mind. He is dangerous. I'm trying to warn you but you never listen to me. Now you are stuck with him forever and you will never ever get out from him. This is your life now and soon he will kill you when he realize you are useless. Ohh. I forgot. You already are." Patrick chuckle before he walked out and close the door with a loud thud.

"He will kill me. Who is this Gabe? What did I do to him?" I asked him. The cloth in my eyes is soaking wet with my tears.

"Stop asking questions!" he shout. I didn't expect him to shout at me and I don't know why. Maybe it's my problem, that I believe he is different from them that he is a good guy but he is here. He still one of my kidnappers. I bite my lips to suppress my sob. He is upset and he make me upset too. He doesn't want this. I can feel it. This is not his life before.

"You're not useless like what Patrick said. He is. Don't be upset about that and please don't shout at me. Your voice gives me chill. You made me scare of you."

"Why you didn't feel scared to me at all?" He's asking me question and that is good.

"No." _don't ask me why because I don't know either._

"I am dangerous. I warn you. Just because I don't let Patrick touched you doesn't mean I am a good guy. I can do worst than Patrick." He came to so suddenly. He pull my chair and he pressed his forehead on mine. He touch my lips with his thumb and I wanted to suck it.

"You have a soft plump lips. I want to bite them." I bite my bottom lip unconsciously. I heard him growl.

"Damn it. Don't do that." He pull it away from my teeth. His nose so near on mine. We are like a lovers breathing each other breath.

That moment I wanted to touch him. I want to know what he looks like, what his body capable of.

"I am still not afraid of you." I whisper. My head still pounding and my stomach is growling but I don't mind. I want him near me. It's odd I know but I like him near me.

"What if I force to kiss you hard and do things that make you scream my name? You will not still afraid of me?"

I let out a loud chuckle. "Are you kidding me? I didn't know your name yet how can I scream it? And you are a badass kidnapper why are you asking me to get afraid of you if you like to be scary? If you really a bad guy, you already kissing me."

"You are something. Maybe the wound made you bold and funny." He commented. "You are right. I am a bad guy trying to be a good guy. I am this close to kiss you feverishly but I force to stop myself because you are not mine." He let a loud sigh. He stood up before I start to lean my head on him. "You are hungry. I will get your food."

He walked then stop. He went back. He lean down to whisper in my ear.

"Vincent. My name is Vincent."

I smile. I know he is watching me so I flash my one hundred megawatts smile. I felt relieve, gratitude that he trusted me to say his name. That is all I need. I know someday I will scream his name.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the characters and the story of this amazing show Beauty and the Beast. CW does.**

 **Catherine**

I don't remember how long I've been locked up in this room. Two days? Three? Maybe even five? I lost count how many days I've been here. I've been always sleeping maybe because of my head injury. I've been sitting and tied up in the chair for too long that my legs and arms were going numb. I wanted to crawl in bed and stretch my aching body. But of course I am a victim of kidnapping. These people are bad enough not to let me sleep even in a comfortable sofa. Except him. Except Vincent.

He will feed me to stop my stomach from growling. He checked my wound once in a while and give me medicine. He untie my ankles from the chair so that I am comfortable in sitting. Sometimes I will wake up when someone will relieve him from watching and guarding me. When he is not around in the room, I keep searching him, his presence, his voice and his touch. It strange that I feel comfortable with him. Too strange that I am afraid if I see him I will not want to get out of here.

 **Vincent**

"Leave her to me." I told Patrick. We were in a cottage owned by Gabe that was located in a secluded woods in Canada. He insisted that he will take care of Catherine and he will send me to Gabe to assist him and do different assignment. "Gabe will decide not you." I growl. I didn't really like him nor everyone who is working with Gabe.

"You know what I can sense something. Why are you pushing yourself into this stupid task? Don't tell me you like that woman. I can't blame you though, she is one hell of a sexy goddess."

"I don't really have a choice you know that. I don't want to be here. This woman is one of the reason why I'm here. Gabe asked me to do it. You just help me without asking consent from him which I didn't asked you to either. It's my task and my task alone. So leave her to me."

He stare at me intently. His eyebrows curved, studying me. I know he's starting to doubt that I cared for this woman. Am I really that obvious?

Yes. He is right. I agree with him. That woman is so damn hot not to mention beautiful. Her soft plump lips still linger on my mind and her smile, so lovely and bright she can lighten up the entire woods. One thing that bothers me is that she's not afraid of me. She has to. I want to be scary. I am dangerous especially now that I am in this situation. I am not that same person anymore. They ruin my life. This is my life now and yet this woman brings out the old me. I can't help myself but be caring around her when I should let her suffer and make her cry. There is something about her and that bothers me.

"Fine. She's all yours. As you said it's your assignment." He smirk and walk away. Before he reach the door he looked back at me "But I warn you Vincent. Do your task really well or else, both of you will end up dead."

He whistle to call out the man who is in the room watching her. He left the room with smile on his face. Damn! What he did to her? I've waited for them to leave then strode fast in the room. I found her dress ripped off in the front, her underwear is exposed. I heard her sniffling I knew she's been crying. I balled my fist and I wanted to smash something. She look helpless. She look vulnerable and tiny. He touched her. I knew he touched her. But damn it I shouldn't feel like this. I should be happy she is suffering but no. It's weird and strange. It worry me.

I approached her silently. I removed my jacket and tried to cover her when she started jerking away.

"No! Don't touch me!"

"Hey" I said, trying hard to calm my voice. I don't want to say her lovely name. I can be bad at least in this way for not telling her real name. Or maybe because for a different reason.

"Vincent?"

"Yes. It's me."

She sigh and cried in relief.

"Don't let him come here again. Please. Don't leave me with him." she plead. I close my eyes to stop myself. I am so close to touch and comfort her.

"What he did to you? Did he.. Did he touched you?" God. Why is this so hard to asked?

She swallowed hard and started crying again.

"He's touching me everywhere. He ripped my dress and he is so close to rape me. I knew he is going to rape me. I feel so helpless. I wanted you to come here and stop him but he put his hands on my mouth to prevent me for shouting. Where were you?"

"I'm out. I'm here now. He will never touch you again."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

I put my jacket on her lap covering her exposed legs. I untie her ankle on the chair and let them free. Her legs were shaking. She was quite. I knew what that guy did to him left something bad to her. Not only her feet were shaking but also her whole body. I looked up at her and realize she has an hickey on her neck. I grip the chair. I will fucking kill that guy.

"Vincent." I was so close to her I can feel her shallow breath. She's trying to sound relax but she still shaking.

"Tell me."

"Can you remove my blindfold?"

"Why?"

"It's wet. I feel uncomfortable."

"Later. When its dark."

"Why? What time is it now?"

"One in the afternoon."

"You don't want me to see your face."

"Yes."

"But I want to."

"No. That will be bad."

"Are you not attractive?"

"Maybe I am."

"I don't believe you. You sound attractive." She flashes a smile.

Good. I made her distracted. She need to forget what happened to her and I am the one she needed. I can let her asked me questions but I can't let her pass the limit. She like to ask a lot of questions or maybe she just like to talk. She like me. I can feel it. I made her comfortable. I don't understand why she felt that way to me but I knew it will end up badly. Sooner or later Gabe will give me instruction of what will I do to her. He may want to dispose her or just simple leave her everywhere. He has a lot of reason to kill this woman.

"There is no need to flatter me. It's not working."

"I do not flatter you just because I wanted to remove my blindfold. I'm curious what you were look like. I wonder if you look like gangsters or scum." She started to tease me. I wonder if she's a teaser before she lost her memory.

"Curiosity could kill you. Don't think about my look. You may want to regret it if you did." I told her. My eyes fixed on her lips.

"Too late. I've already thinking of you." I stared at her, trying to read her mind. Her lips move upward. She's thinking something good about me. I sigh. Before I lose myself control, I stood up and walk away. It's too much. We are no good. This is not good. She is drawn to me the way I was drawn to her. She's trying to pull me closer. Whether she is doing it purposely or not. It's too dangerous. This is not what I expected.

I left her before I change my mind. If I will stay here in the room with her any longer I will take her lips on mine and do what that guy should not supposed to do.

"Vincent? Where are you going? You just told me you were never leave me again!" she called out but I ignored her.

 **Catherine**

He left me alone again. I panic. What if that pervert guy will come and Vincent will let him finish what he did this time? I shout his name again and again but he keeps ignoring me. What did I do? What did I say to him to leave me here? I'm so tired of crying but my eyes cannot seem to stop producing tears. I feel so alone, so helpless.

"Vincent! You told me you will never leave me! Where are you?" I sob uncontrollably. I'm so afraid. I've never been so afraid of my life not until that guy tried to raped me. I still feel his hands on me. I still feel his lips on my neck. I shiver in disgust. Vincent is anywhere and he didn't helped me. I wonder if he knew already or worst what if he even asked him to do it. I shake my head. No. He's a good guy. I can feel it. He will never do that.

I can feel the pain on my head. The medicine I take is started to wear off. I wanted to die. If this is where my life would take me then I will chose to die rather than locked up in here forever.

Rain started to pour outside. I listen to it making me calm and relax. I love rain. I love listening to it until I fell asleep. So that's what I did. I listen until sleep succumb me.

 **~~00~~**

I felt callous hands caress my cheeks. I was about to jerk my head away when his now familiar touch instantly registered through my mind. I didn't move. I let his hands roam around my face. I noticed the blindfold is dry. He changed it while I'm sleeping. I'm still sleepy and weak and tired. The rain still pouring outside and so his hands on me. Then it gone. I've waited what he will do next, if he will stand up and leave me again or stay and watch me.

I heard him sigh. He still here. "Hey." He whisper. Not sure if he wanted to wake me or not.

"Hey Catherine." Oh my God! He mention my name. I wanted to jump and rejoice that he finally say my real name but I remember he left me so I want him payback. I still don't want to move. I will let him think I pass out so that he will worry. The question is, is he?

"Catherine. Hey. Wake up." I let my head fall on my side. He catch it just like he did the first time. "Catherine. Damn it. Wake up." He's now holding my face with two hands. He's trying to shake me a little to wake me. But I chose not to budge.

"Damn it." He move my chair with one hand and the other still holding my head. He place it carefully on his shoulder to check my wound. I inhale his scent. It is a mixture of manly soap and the smell of rain. He smell incredible. I couldn't help myself anymore. I moved my head and turned in his neck.

"Are you okay?" his voice concerned, his hands stroke my wound. He is worried and concern. I smile. My heart wants to do happy dance.

I nod, unable to speak.

"Is your head still bother you?"

I nod again.

"Did you swallow your tongue?"

I nod. I'm so comfortable in his arms I can go back to sleep again.

"Are you hungry?"

"hmm." I shake my head.

His hands reach at the back of my chair to untie my hands. He kept holding them until he carefully put them in my lap. He tie them again then guide me in the bed. I'm quite surprise there's a bed. He lay me down slowly and then put back his jacket on my lap to cover me.

"Don't remove your blindfold."

I nod. What if I remove it what he will do to me?

"Take this. Open your mouth." He helped me to take the medicine. I felt his arms on my hands and suddenly I want to touch it. I want to touch him and I want him to touch me because I want to forget the feeling of that pervert guy on my body and replace to his gentle touch.

"Go back to sleep. I'll be here."

"Please don't leave. Stay here."

"I won't leave you."

"I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what? Of Rain?" he asked.

"No. I love rain. I'm afraid to be alone. I don't want you to leave me. If I heard one footstep I will remove my blindfold."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes. What will you do to me if I remove this blindfold? Will you hurt me?" I slightly move my head up, daring him.

"I will take you outside then leave you alone and get lost."

I swallowed. Of course I don't want to get lost.

"Well, Just don't leave." I turned around so that my back facing him.

He sounds amused when he said "Goodnight Catherine."

I smile. I like the way he say my name. "Goodnight Vincent."

 **~~00~~**

"Where is she?" The door slam open and I was startled at the ugly voice of a man. I sat up and instantly called Vincent name.

"Vincent? Vincent!" No answer. My heart started to race. Where is he?

"I'm here." His voice not steady and he seems nervous. Why he sound so nervous?

"Do you want to see him?" his voice so creepy it made me shiver.

All of a sudden the blindfold pulled out from my head with full force I stumbled back in the bed. I adjust my eyes to see my surrounding. Only one bulb at the center and only light from the moon is the only source of lighting in the room. There were at least five man staring back at me but my eyes instantly fell on the golden brown eyes in the corner. There was something in his eyes that make me shiver all the more. There was an anger in them and sadness at the same time. I knew it was him. When I met his eyes he looked down to avoid mine. Even if he is look like a broken man, he still the most handsome guy I've seen in my life. It was slightly dark yet his eyes standout among any other things in the room and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I finally saw him and then there's a little twinge in my heart that I couldn't explain. His expression gave it all. He need to be save. He doesn't want this.

"Patrick told me that seem like you cared to this woman. Is it true?" the ugly voice with an ugly face spoke then he turned to Vincent.

"Don't deny it dude. Yesterday you thought we've left already but I saw you run to her. I saw how you wanted to break Arnold bones in anger for touching her and not to mention the fact that you don't want us here raise many doubts that you cared to this stupid woman."

"I don't. I just put up a front to her. It's just my strategy to get her trust so that it will be easy for me when the time you give me instruction." He said without looking at any of us. He is lying. No way he is just acting the way he is.

"Okay lets prove it. Beat her. Slap her or punch her, whatever you like."

No! They know his weakness. He doesn't hurt woman. That was he said to me before unless he's been lying. I look at him with pleading eyes. He still doesn't want to look at me and when he did I gasp at the look on his face. His eyes were bloodshot and he's staring at me like a predator ready to attacked the prey. I noticed his hands balled at his side and he is shaking. He is breathing hard. He took a step toward me and I knew he's going to do it. I started to cry, silently begging for him to stop. This is not Vincent. Or maybe he is telling the truth, that he deceived me for the real him. He stop at foot of the bed.

"Go on. Think about what her father did or your sister. The reason why you are here!" that ugly guy encourage him and that make him go range. His hands flew on my cheeks. It happen so fast it didn't registered me at first. I found myself lying on my front. My cheeks sting and head started to burn in pain. I don't want to move. I don't want to face him. He hurt me not only physically but also emotionally.

"That's it? That is all you got?"

"Her head is not heal yet." I heard him say.

"So are you gonna watch and wait for her wound to heal? Think of your sister. The more you hurt her the more your sister will have a chance to be free. Don't you want that? Of course you don't! So just do what I'm asking you to do. You got it? Now beat her."

He punch me on my stomach and I cried out in pain. He give me some blow on my face. It doesn't hurt that much but enough to get my nose bleed. The pain on my head is too much that my sight started to blur. If this ugly stupid man still commanding him to beat me and watch, I will end up dead. I will not let that happen. Not with the hands of Vincent. I closed my eyes and wait for my death. Before I lost consciousness, I heard him "I'm done." Footsteps followed before closing the door.

"I'm sorry."

 **Read and Review**

 **Happy Eid Mubarak and Eid Al Adha to all my Muslim friends. You know who you are. Mwaaah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the characters and the story of this amazing show Beauty and the Beast. CW does.**

 **VINCENT**

I know she hadn't heard me but I still say "I'm sorry" to her. Because I do sorry for her. Damn it. I didn't mean to. I don't want to do that but I don't have a choice. If I didn't do what Gabe want me to do, he will do it himself and do worse and I can't let that happen. I close my eyes. I don't want to see her looking like this. She look fragile and broken. Shit. This killing me. I never hit a woman ever in my life.

I balled my hands and look over at Gabe. He is smirking and the devil himself seems enjoying the scene. I will kill him. I swear I will kill him with my bare hands.

"You satisfied now?" he asked with smile on his face. I want to erase that face on this earth.

With a frown I answered him "Yes."

"Good. Take good care of her. Make sure when I get back she will be badly beaten by you. Okay?

What? Damn you. "Okay"

I climbed off from the bed and stood in front of Gabe to give him murderous stare. If looks could kill he is already ten feet under the ground. If he didn't capture my sister I will never do any of this. He returned his gaze on me. I can sense he feel the same way. He hates me as much as I hate him. He is trying to scare me and he succeeded. I am scared not for me but for my sister and for Catherine.

"Let's go boys I will be back as soon as possible." He looked at me one last time then at Catherine and strode pass out the door.

I've waited for them to leave. I've waited at least twenty minutes to make sure they are really gone. I don't want to repeat what happened to Patrick when he saw me rushing to Catherine. When I finally convince that they are gone I run to the kitchen cupboard to collect my medicine bag then I grab some cloth and warm water to clean her wounds. I carry them all at once not minding that I am shaking. When I reach the door I stop. I realize I was nervous. Nervous that I hurt her badly and done something really serious. I put the basin and the bag on the floor and immediately check her pulse.

"He Catherine. Wake up. Hey. Hey" I shake her a little. When I saw the blood on her nose I nearly broke down. Damn it. I did this to her. Never I imagine in my life hurting a woman. Suddenly an urge to hug her came to me and before I think twice she is in my arms. I cradle her tiny body and whisper apologies to her. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I don't have a choice. Forgive me."

I put her down carefully and started to tend her wounds. I cannot stop myself beating up for doing this to her. She doesn't have anything to do with my situation. She is also a victim. While washing the blood away I couldn't help myself but feel guilty. I just hope someday she will realize that we are both victims.

After I finish, I sat down on the side of the bed and watch her sleep. The rain probably lulling her to a peaceful sleep. I don't want to leave her. She will call my name once she wake up. But now that I hurt her I am sure that the name she liked to call is now a curse to her.

 **CATHERINE**

I woke up with the sound of the rain and a loud thunder from outside. I shiver at the cold and my stomach started to growl. I open my eyes to see that it was totally dark. I started to panic. I am alone in the room. I wanted to call Vincent but then I remember what he did to me. He lied to me. I will never forgive him. I expect too much from him. I thought he's different but he is just acting from the start. I am beginning to hate him. They all the same. What do I expect? He's a criminal just like his boss. I lay in the bed silently praying that God will end my misery. Tears started to fall on the side of my cheeks. I wipe them with my left hand then something hard touch my swollen lips. I touch it and realize that it was a ring. I close my eyes trying to remember my past memories and forget what had just happen. Just like a waterfall falls into my head my memories came back suddenly.

I was engaged and I'm about to marry. I was about to leave for my engagement party when I saw the two man in the parking lot of my apartment. One of them is Patrick, whom I now recognized. He hit me hard on the back of my head when I was walking to my car and the other man is Vincent. His voice is the last thing I heard before I pass out or maybe it's just my imagination but I want to believe it was him.

"Catherine?" his voice echoed in the room. I was immediately tense at the sound of his voice. Did he want to hurt me again? I didn't move. I didn't answer him.

"Catherine I know you're awake."

"Why the lights is off?" I manage to say.

"The power went off. There is no electricity. I'm glad though."

"I thought you turn it off because you don't want to see me."

"It's true." That hurt.

"Me too. I don't want to see you anymore."

"I will be hypocrite if I ask you if you're okay. Of course you're not. But I want to make sure you're fine."

"I will be lying if I say I'm fine because I'm not. You hurt me and you lied to me."

"I know. But I never lied to you."

"Then why did you do that?" I sniff, unable to control my emotion.

"Because I don't have a choice."

He don't have a choice because they capture his sister. I wonder why they took her and why is he here? Who are these guys? Why are they trapping us in this situation?

"I want to know everything."

"No you don't."

"Tell me." I demand. Maybe we could help each other if he tells me what is happening.

"Catherine its dangerous."

"You think I'm not in danger now? They kidnap me, you beat me and for sure they want to kill me. And you think it's dangerous for me?" I sat up now facing him knowing he can't see me. I heard him sigh. I don't care if he is frustrated at me because I feel the same way with him.

"They took my sister-"

"That I know." I cut him off.

"My dad died in an heart attack. After my mom died five years ago he didn't want us to live with him. He went to a loan shark and borrowed big amount of money. I don't know where he put all that money but later on I just found out that he used it for gambling, casinos and alcohol. When the loan shark found out that he died, he was angry and he threaten his life. He said he will take everything he has for payment. He hunted us down. Slowly he took away everything. The house where we grew up, jewelry, cars, my savings. I lost my job, my fiancé left me because I don't have anything and then now my little sister. They thought they can used her to gain more money. She was beautiful enough to make her a prostitute. I can't do anything but agree to all of his bullshit. In order to prevent my little sister to become a prostitute, I will do anything they ask me and one of them is to kidnap you. You see I did it because of my sister."

I was speechless. I was stunned. He was becoming miserable. No! His life is already miserable yet here I am, thought that my life is already hopeless. He has everything and now he has nothing. I feel overwhelm. He doesn't deserve this. He is a good guy. He love his sister so much that he will do anything -even beat a woman- against his will to save her.

"Who is this man responsible for all of this?" I asked.

"Gabe."

"The one who ordered you to beat me?"

"Yes."

"What were you doing before this happened" I asked curious.

"I was a doctor."

"You are about to get married?"

"Yes. She cut it off a month before our wedding because she found out about Gabe and my father."

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything that has happened to your life."

I sat up and search his body. I want to hold his hands. I want to let him know that I care. It doesn't matter that he hurt me. I understand now where he's coming. He has a good reason and I can't blame him. I blame this Gabe. He is such a cruel man.

I repeat his name in my head all over again. That name is familiar. But I can't remember where I heard it.

I tried to climbed off the bed but then my feet touched his knees. He was so near. Without thinking I hug him. I buried my head in his neck. He needs comfort as much as I do. His hands snake around my waist.

"I'm sorry"

I heard him whisper close to my ear. I shiver at his breath and tickles me at the same time.

We were holding each other bodies close until he lifted me out of the bed and put me on his lap. I hug myself to him. He was lean I can feel his broad chest rising as he breath, breathing the scent of me. His muscular arms hug me tight that the coldness I felt when I woke up replace by the heat of our body. I was straddling him. I gasp when I felt his harness between us.

"Damn it Catherine. What are you doing to me?" he whisper.

"I'm just comforting you." I whisper back.

He seek my mouth in the darkness. I gripped his arms as his mouth ravished mine. My bruise mouth ache a little but I didn't mind. His lips were so soft I couldn't help but taste him. He was pulling me closer. He was squeezing me but even my body is hurting I enjoyed his body on me. I felt his needs and I am more willing to give. I've never felt anything to anyone ever before. I kiss him back with the same fervor. He slid his tongue and taste me. I moan on his mouth slowly melting into his kiss. I was burning in need. I insert my hands inside his shirt and felt his abs. I raise his shirt then remove it completely out of his head. Gasping, I kiss his lips then his neck.

"Catherine."

I ignored him. I was consummated by him. He stopped me by holding my head with both hands and slowly pushing me. We didn't see each other but I knew he was looking in my eyes. He trace his thumbs on the side of my mouth where it bruised.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little." I confess. Though I wanted him to kiss it again.

"This is wrong. This is all wrong."

"Why did you say that?"

"Because we can't." his right hands move to hold my hand with a ring on it. He traced it and I knew then what he means. He didn't know that my memories came back. I wanted to tell him that I remember but I'm afraid he will stop sharing his life to me. I wanted to know everything about him. There is more on his story than being trapped by a mobster.

"Why not? I can feel your needs." I move my hips and his growing erection elicit between us. I heard him curse and all I can do is to pressed my lips to suppressed my giggle.

He suddenly lifted me up and put me down on the bed.

"Vincent!"

"If we continue this I swear you won't be able to stop me. You won't be able to walk for days. So as long as I can I will stay away. Because God knows how much I want you." Then he left.

I heard the door slam. He left me panting, needing. The thunder continue outside but all I could hear is the loud beating of my heart. He is the one who makes me weak just the sound of his voice. The one who make me safe. I realize then that knowing he wants me makes me smile. I forget the beating he did to me. All I could remember is his lips and his callous hands on my waist. I close my eyes hoping he will come back in the room and take me.

 **READ AND REVIEW. THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the characters and the story of this amazing show Beauty and the Beast. CW does.**

VINCENT

It's been two days since that night we made out. Two days I've been avoiding her. I didn't spoke to her that much. I only talked to her to say her meal is ready or that she can take a bath but other than that I left her alone in the room. I didn't locked her nor tied her up though. That is what my redemption for hurting her. She will not run away because I know now how dependent she is to me. I felt her concern when I told her my story and I appreciate the comfort she gave me. And Lord she gave me more.

There is something on her that drew me deeper. She is witty, intelligent, funny and brave aside for the fact that she is incredibly gorgeous. Her eyes, were the shades of emerald green- is the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. They're hunting me even in my sleep, like she always staring at me everywhere I go. Her lips. Good God, I can't get enough of that lips. I can still feel her petite yet so curvy body on me. I want her. I just simply want her.

I don't know how long I can fight myself to avoid her. I've been avoiding her ever since I captured her. I've been fighting my urge to take her but she's so fragile and she doesn't deserve it. I've done many sins in my life and everything I have vanished in just a snap. I only have now is my sister and she's already in danger. I don't know if I will ever be able to save her knowing Gabe is a cruel and heartless man. I know whatever he is planning to my sister he already did it. I need to prepare myself to whatever happens to us. I know the time will come when he get tire of us and he will kill us when we are useless. I grip the edge of the counter in the kitchen where I stood looking out on the window. When I woke up this morning, I decided that I will take an action. I won't let Gabe ruin my life or our lives. I will fight him.

"Vincent?" soft voice that I used to hear now break my thoughts. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw her standing in the doorway. Her legs were the first one I noticed. She was wearing my shirt. I stop myself for looking at her face because if I did I will definitely lose control.

"Vincent. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm good."

She started to approach me. "Don't come near me." She abruptly stop.

"Why? Why are you avoiding me? For the past days you've been acting like I'm invincible. You act like I have contagious disease."

"You know why." I simply said. Isn't it obvious?

"What because I kissed you? Because we made out? Because we both want each other? What is wrong with that? You know maybe you just tie me again, blindfold me and locked me up than seeing you avoiding me" she sound hurt.

"You don't understand Catherine."

"Oh yes. I understand clearly. You are a man with need and I am woman who is willing to give."

"No. That is not what I meant." Is she think that low of me that all I wanted is to have sex with her? "Is that how you look at me? That I am only fantasizing you?"

"Don't you?"

I step two long stride then I pin her in the door. I grab her hands then put them above her head.

"Yes. Okay. I want you. I want you so bad it hurts. It hurts that I can look at you but can't touch you at the same time. You have no idea how much I want to ravish you right here coz damn it Catherine, you look hot with my t-shirt on. And you know what the worst part is? You want me as much as I want you. The way you kiss me the other night-" I sigh, remembering that night. This woman make me vulnerable. No one ever make me feel like this. The feeling of being wanted. "Why do you want me?"

"Do you really want to know? If I tell you, will you stop avoiding me?" she whisper. Her lips so close to my throat. Her soft cute voice makes me hard. Damn this woman.

"Are you trying to make a deal?"

"Uhm.. Maybe"

"Tell me"

"Because you're hot. Because your eyes always staring at me with intense gaze. Because I'm melting when I hear your sexy voice. Because you are a good man with a kind heart. Because you didn't mean to beat me-

"Catherine"

"Because you are still standing and fighting even after they all took everything from you. Because you're a good brother-"

"Catherine"

"Because I simply do. You make me feel safe. And because you want me too."

I've had enough. I kissed her. I taste her soft plump lips. I heard her whimper as I kiss her hard. I couldn't get enough of her. I wanted this kiss to make it last. I felt her hands struggling to get out of my grip but I won't let her. She pulled away slightly enough to whisper "Please. Let my hands go." But I didn't.

I kissed her again.

"Vincent. I want to touch you."

"No."

"Please." she begged.

I stopped her for begging as my lips touched hers sliding my tongue to her jaw up to the side of her ear then I whisper "If I let this pretty hands of yours go I will lose my control completely."

"I don't care. I will not complain."

"You're killing me"

"Good. Cause you're doing the same to me. Please. Let me go and let me touch you."

I looked at her, my grip loosen then slowly her hands slide to the side of my face. Both her hands cupping my jaws, caressing them. Her beautiful eyes roam around my face. I put my hands on her waist holding her close to me.

"Do you feel it?" she whisper.

"Feel what?" I asked, confused.

"The pull"

Oh yes. I can feel it. Ever since I saw her in the basement. I've tried to fight it but slowly I'm losing.

"Don't let it get too far Catherine its dangerous"

"Why?"

"You might get hurt in the end because I don't know what future will bring us. I don't know if I live any longer after this or –

"Shut up. Please don't say that. You will never know. You're a fighter. Fight them. Don't let them ruin your life completely. You still have a sister, you are still breathing so fight."

"If I lose my sister, I don't know what to do."

She felt me tense because she lean her body to me. She hugged me tight in a way when nobody done it before. So close I can feel her breath on my neck. She cared for me, that I'm certain. The way she looked at me, all I see in it is concern and understanding. Even after I beat her, she understood why I did it and she never blamed me, she never complained, she never asked me anything why she's here instead she's pulling me closer and giving me hope. She make me feel like everything is okay when in reality is not. She hold me like I am a precious gem to her. This woman will be the death of me.

"It's okay. I'm here"

"Catherine-"

I didn't finish my sentence because her mouth was on mine. She pull my head down so that she can kiss me hard. I kissed her back, sliding my tongue inside her mouth, tasting her. She moan loudly and her hands came up to my head, raking my scalp. I slid my left hand to her butt to carry her while my right hand holding her on the waist. I push her slightly on the door and pin her. She put her legs around my waist and pressed herself to me. I put my hands on her face deepening the kiss. God she was so sweet.

"Bed"

"Catherine-"

"Fast" she said while kissing me.

"We can't"

"Why not?"

This woman really will be the death of me.

"Because you are engaged" There, I said it. One thing that worries me is the fact that she is engaged to someone. I am sure her fiancé and her family is already looking for her and if they found out that I kidnapped her, they will sue me and I will surely go to jail.

I felt her tense in my arms. She moved her head so she can see me clearly.

"I know."

"What?"

"I remember after you hit me. Everything."

"I don't understand. You knew you were engaged but you still want me? Do you know how wrong is this?"

"I know. I don't understand it either. Call me crazy but I don't care if I'm engaged or not. Truth to be told, I don't want to be engaged to him. I don't even want to come home anymore and get married. I don't care if they are looking for me or not. I don't even think about him. I'm not worried. At all. Am I bad person?"

"Catherine. It's wrong. You are not a bad person but you made this all wrong. You are cheating with him. Do you know how painful it is to be left by the person you love? It will break him."

"How do you know it will break him?"

"Because I experience it. I know how it feels like. My fiancé left me. I thought she will stick with me through the end but she left me hanging. I found out that she's cheating on me and she only wants me because I have money. When she found I was broke, she left me without a second thought. The person whom I thought I can lean on left me. I thought after everything that is happening to me, I have a good reason to live but I was wrong. Everything and everyone in my life gone. It broke me in a way that I don't want to live anymore. It was only my sister whom I'm holding on. So think about them. You have a family and a fiancé that is waiting for you. I promise I will find a way to help you get back home."

"She is not worth it."

"Who?"

"You're ex-fiancé. She didn't even cared about you. She didn't even fought for you. She didn't love you so she doesn't have a right to be love back. My fiancé, he loves me, I love him but not in a way I will fought my life to get back to him. Looking at you now, sharing your story to me I realize I like you even more. You deserve to be love, you deserve happiness and your story will make me care for you all the more. You may push me away now but you can't stop me for running back to you. Because as I see in your eyes, you are unhappy and I wanted to take that away and put sparkle in them. You make me fearless, you make me forget where or why I am here. Feel this, can you feel my heart race?" She took my hand and pressed it against her chest. " I always feel this way when I'm around you, just the sound of your voice makes me shiver and feel safe. Even in blindfold, I knew you were never hurt me. So don't even think about bringing me home because I'm afraid. Afraid you will break completely and might never see you again. I'm here. Don't think about tomorrow, don't think about yesterday, just think about today, I'm in your arms ready and willing to help you in any way I can."

I don't know what to say. She is laying it all out on me. She was making this hard.

"It's too much Catherine. You're saying this because you caught up in this situation where you can't escape and you see no one but me. We were trap and you don't have a choice."

"Who says I don't have a choice? I choose this. I choose to help you. I choose to be with you. You think if I don't want to be here, I am still standing in front of you, sticking out my tongue on you? If I don't want to be here, I will be long gone then and I will hate you if you keep me here but no, even the thought of escaping didn't cross my mind."

"I will break you. I don't want to let that happen. Don't venture too much on me because I'm like a ticking bomb. If I didn't do my job well, it will be the end for me and for my sister even for you. I cared for you as much as you care for me so as much as possible I'm trying to make you alive and bring you home safely."

"Okay. Whatever you decide. But I'm asking you one favor. Just don't let yourself kill. Promise me that." She is afraid of my death. I don't question her because I was thinking about killing myself if I lost my sister. I'm not going to die in the hands of Gabe.

"I can't."

"Promise me Vincent." she pressed. She was looking at me with conviction. Sometimes I'm thinking maybe she is my answered prayer. When the time I was down and running out of hope they sent me to her. She was like an angel. Maybe God sent her to me, telling me that HE is still watching me, that there is still hope. A chance to live. A chance for love.

A tear escape from her eyes. Damn it. I made her cry. I don't want to see a woman crying. I realize we were still in the same position because her legs grip tightly on my waist and her hands fisted on my head.

"Promise me."

"If you promise me you will let me go."

"What?"

"Whatever feelings you have for me, let it go once I take you home. Okay. Forget me, move on. I don't want you to remember me like this."

"No."

"See? It's hard to make a promise when you know you can't keep it."

"Vincent-"

"You just told me to think about today, right? So can we not talk about what will happen to us in the future and talk about now?"

"I don't want to talk anymore, I want action." Her eyes became fierce, seductive.

Damn this woman. She is really different.

"You will regret some—"

"God. No Vincent. I won't regret it. Just please kiss me. Now!" feisty, sweet and demanding woman. I've never met anyone like her before.

I kissed her. She moan in delight. This woman showed me how badly she want me. I don't know if I will continue giving what she wants after this but like she said think about now, and now is the time where she gets what she want.

I grip her thigh so I can adjust her, not breaking contact on our lips. I move and walk toward the bedroom. Her hand did her own exploring. They went inside my shirt, tracing my stomach up to my chest.

"Take it off" she said in between our kisses.

I tore my mouth then she raised my shirt to remove it from my head. Her lips came back to me almost instantly. I felt her hunger, her passion, her lust. It overwhelm me. I did the same on my t-shirt on her. She's not wearing a bra. Her chest made contact with mine and we shivered. The spark and electricity I felt is too strong that I thought I might burn. I heard her loud gasp. I smile at her lips. One thing I discovered on her is that she is very transparent. She didn't hide her feelings. She's not only voicing it out she is also showing it.

My phone started to vibrate on my jeans pocket. I ignored it and walk again toward the bedroom. When I reach the foot of the bed, I lay her carefully. The rain stopped since yesterday and the sun smiling at us again. It was bright, the ray of sunlight coming through the window that was on behind the bed. The sight of her, naked, glowing, with the gleam of light around her amazed me. She was mesmerizing. She is an angel.

She sat up when she realized I was staring at her. She pull my head down to capture my lips. I put my knees on the bed and lay her down again. She spread he legs to accommodate my body and she wrap them around my waist. The phone continue vibrating. I tore my mouth from her to see who is calling me.

It was unknown number but my first instinct is to answer it and I did.

"They're coming." The voice on the other sounds nervous. Then he cut the line off.

Who is he? And who is coming? Then I heard it. Damn it.

"Vincent." she called out but I ignored her.

I run to pick up my t-shirt. I put it on and pick my other shirt that she's wearing. I ripped the front and the sleeves then handed it to her.

"Wear it." I ordered.

"Vincent what is happening? Who called you?" I heard her asked.

I dragged the chair in front of her. "Sit." Then I went out to grab the rope. When I came back she was still sitting in the bed. Damn it. I already heard the car engine.

I picked her and put her on the chair. I immediately tied her hands on the back of the chair.

"What are you doing?"

"They're coming. If they found out I was letting you free we're screwed. So follow my lead. Okay." She nod. I tousled her hair to make it look more messy.

"Vincent."

"Don't worry."

"I'm here. I trust you." That is enough. That is all I wanted to hear.

Then I heard them. Gabe and Patrick and two more minions that I didn't see before came inside. Gabe look is skeptical as he scanned both of us. He looked at me then at Catherine. I started to get nervous. Not for me but for Catherine.

"Now, what a sight. You screw her?" he asked. Walking closely to Catherine.

"Yes."

"How many times?" then he bend to looked at her. "Did you like it?"

She didn't answer. She looked away and her eyes met mine.

Gabe stood up to looked at me. "You know I was thinking, maybe I will give her to Patrick to handle her since you already screwed her then we start to asked ransom." He then looked back to Catherine, his eyes teasing. "I saw your dad's interview yesterday, asking the authorities to help him find you. It was nice to watched him, begging and pleading. The most renowned lawyer in New York City looking very helpless in the TV is the most pleasant and pleasurable show I watched."

I balled my hands when I saw Catherine's reaction. She was worried, scared and her face became pale.

"So I decided then. You will come with us and Patrick will stay with her."

"Oright! My turn." Patrick rejoice.

"NO!" we all looked at Catherine. "No. Please. I don't want him." Then she looked at me. God! I was torn. She was silently begging for me to help her but I don't know what to do yet.

"So you liked what he did to you? Is he that good in bed?" Gabe asked, amused.

"Don't worry dear I will try hard to outdo him. You will like me better." Patrick interrupted.

"Be gentle with her." I told to Patrick.

"Vincent!"

"Seems like you two became close?" Gabe noticed. Shit. "So I am right with my decision. I will not trust you with this Keller. C'mon. I'll give you another task. I know now what is your weakness."

"Vincent! Please."

"Let's go Keller."

I froze. I don't want to leave her.

"You're sister. Do you want to see her or not?" Gabe asked me. Oh Christ. Why is this becoming so hard?

Catherine didn't leave her eyes on me. Tears threatening in her eyes. She knew I will choose my sister over her but what she doesn't know is that I'm having a hard time to choose. She choose me so am I need to choose her as well?

"Decide Keller. Do you want to see her or not? Don't tell me you will choose this woman over your sister?"

Out of the corner of my eyes one of the minions who look like a nerd rather than a goon shook his head. He's trying to tell me something but I don't understand.

"How is she?"

"Oh! Better. She's been better. Actually she can't wait to see you."

The nerd guy continue to shaking his head. Is there something wrong with him?

"Let's go. I'm sure you have a dramatic reunion between the two of you. Say you're goodbye, maybe this is the last time you will see each other."

"Vincent. I understand."

I don't want to leave her. I looked over to the nerd guy and he mouthed something. Then I get it. My ranged doubled as I understand what he is trying to say. So I decided then.

"Let's go." I told them. It's now or never.

"Don't worry dude. I will take care of her." Patrick said, while walking toward Catherine.

"You're sister will be very happy if she sees you." Gabe tease.

"I'll just grab my things." I informed them. I walked on the kitchen to grab my bag that was on the counter. I check it and make sure I'm ready. I came back with Patrick caressing Catherine's leg. My vision became blurred and darkened and all I want to do is to beat Patrick until he will no longer recognize his face.

"You ready?" Gabe asked.

"Yes."

We started to walk when I heard Catherine's voice.

"Vincent! Fight them. For you and your sister! And I hate this guy! I like you better! Please take care!"

Gabe is looking at me intently because I didn't noticed that I stop walking to listen to her plea.

"Let's go Keller."

 **CATHERINE**

And just like that he left. He left me. Without looking at me. I knew he will choose his sister over me but still it hurts. What should I expect? He is the one who kidnap me. He is the one who put me in this situation. I cried. I feel helpless, alone and broken. I like him. I knew from the start that I will like him. I am attracted to him. In just a short span of time I learned to care for him. He makes me forget where I am or what will going to happen in my life. As long as he is here beside me I am safe. I feel safe. Wherever I am. That's weird but that's how I feel.

Then I heard gunshots.

"Vincent!"

 **A/N**

 **Hi! Sorry for the late update.**

 **Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the characters and the story of this amazing show Beauty and the Beast. CW does.**

 **CATHERINE**

I heard gunshots. Several times. I was too stunned to react until I heard my own voice calling his name. My heart was frantically beating loudly out of my chest.

"VINCENT!"

Patrick was immediately run outside to check what was happening. Then I heard grunting and groaning.

"What did you do?" I heard Patrick scream.

"Getting my life back." Vincent answered.

They were fighting. They're hitting each other. Then Patrick's figure came to my view out of the bedroom. He was grunting in pain. He was touching his stomach and I saw blood on his face. I saw Vincent's hand holding a gun pointing at Patrick. I can't see his face but I sense he was in range.

"Vincent. I know you can't do this."

"Really? Sorry to disappoint you buddy but I already did. One move and I will shoot you."

"You killed him? You kill Gabe?"

"Not yet. I'm not a murderer like him."

I saw Patrick's confusion on his face. He was scared and pissed at the same time. Vincent walk inside the room toward me but his gun still pointing to Patrick.

"You know he'll find you. He will hunt you anywhere and everywhere you go. He has a lot of people under him who are very loyal. You betrayed him and now you are their enemies. Good luck with you buddy because I won't help you."

"I don't need your help." Vincent answer while untying the rope in my hands. The moment the rope loosen, I looked up at Patrick and saw his gun pointing at Vincent.

"Vincent watch out!" I scream while tugging him away. We fall on the floor together. The bullet ricochet onto the wall. Vincent was on top of me, holding me close. I close my eyes and pray that this will end soon. The stung of the bullet still linger in my ears. I heard another gunshot followed by a loud groan. And then another. I gasp. I peak at his shoulder to see who hit he bullets.

Patrick was lying on the floor with blood all over his body. My hands were shaking in fear. I heard Vincent's voice but I was too stunned to move or to say anything. He helped me on my feet and wiped away the hair that was glued to face because of my tears.

"Hey Catherine. Are you okay? Look at me." He held my head and waited until my eyes moved to his.

"He's dead." That's all I manage to say.

"Yeah. He is."

"Gabe?"

"He's injured."

Then I got nothing to say. I was still shaking at the sight in front of me. It was my first time to witness a murder and bloody human being in front of me. Of course Vincent didn't murder Patrick. He was just defending himself. And he is also a victim. But still he killed the man.

"Are you afraid of me now?" he asked. My head jerk to looked at him.

"I'm not."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like you wanted to run away from me."

I didn't know how I looked at him. I don't know what is my expression to make him think I am afraid of him.

"Never."

"Catherine. I just killed Patrick-"

"So? You're just defending us. You are brave Vincent. I was just only shocked that's all but I will never ever be afraid of you." I told him. I touched his jaw and played my thumb on it.

"Let's go." he grab my hand and led me out of the room.

"Where are we going?"

"Home."

"Which home?" I knew what he wants to say but I let him think I don't have idea.

"Yours." See? I knew it.

"NO!"

He didn't answer instead he keeps pulling me out of the house. When we reach outside I saw Gabe lying on his back. He was unconscious. That arrogant, cruel man is finally looking helpless and lifeless thanks to Vincent. He told me he didn't kill him but with the look of his wounds on his shoulder and leg, he might die due to loss of blood.

"He's not dead." I heard him say.

"No he's not. But he's going to."

"Let's go before anyone can see us."

We run to the forest. He still holding my hand. I noticed that the cottage where they held me is isolated in the center of the forest. All I could see is trees everywhere. I was amazed and scared at the same time. But with Vincent holding me the fear I was feeling is slowly easing away.

 **~~00~~**

"Vincent can we stop for a while?" I asked, panting. Tugging his hand to stop him.

"We can't stop. His minions surely found out that I shot Gabe. They will start hunting us by now." he explained.

"Vincent, I don't have stamina like yours. I don't eat much and I'm lack of sleep. I don't have enough energy to run more. I'm so tired." My eyes started to moist. I was so tired I can't barely breath.

He let go of my hand then bend down to carry me and tuck me in his arm. I put my arms around his neck for support.

"There. I'll carry you until we are far enough not to trail us." He started to walk. The sun is coming down and the surrounding is becoming orange. The sight is breathtaking. I wanted to tell him to stop and watch the sunset but I knew he will refuse me. So I sigh and close my eyes. I buried my face into his shoulder. When I open them it was already dark. All I could hear are the sounds of crickets and some wild insect. I fell asleep. I was still in Vincent's arms. He was sitting under the large tree, his back on the large root, eyes close. I wonder if he is sleeping or he is just taking a rest.

"Vincent" I whisper.

He didn't budge. I guess he is sleeping. I felt goose bumps all over my body. Then I realize I am cold. I'm only wearing Vincent's shirt and underwear and nothing more. I wedge my body closer to him. I felt his arms tighten around me then I heard his deep, groggy voice.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"Yes." I whisper.

He adjusted me in his arms. He hugged me tight, pressing my body closer on his. His breath tickling on my head. His left hand holding my head under his chin and the right one holding my waist. I hug him tight. He was so big and warm, the most comfortable place I've ever been. He was quite. I wonder what he is thinking. I wanted to look at his face to see if he is worried or scared but he kept tucking my head under his.

I felt him tense. He was now gripping my waist tighter and I became suddenly worried.

Then it hit me.

"Vincent. Your sister? What happen to her?"

Silence

"Vincent."

He still not speaking. I wiggle and fought his grip but he never let me.

"Vincent you are scaring me. Please let me look at you. Are you okay?"

"She's gone." He simply said. How did he know?

"Where?"

"They send her in Russia. They sold her just like what Gabe is planning from the start."

"Since when? I thought she is waiting for you?"

"I don't know. But she's gone. I knew it will happen."

"How did you know?"

"The guy who was wearing eyeglasses. He gave me a sign and mouthed to me that she's gone. I knew it then. I think he is also the one who called to warn me." he explained. His grip loosen and I instantly jerk my head to look at him. He look so wary and tired as I am.

"I'm so sorry."

"Yeah." He looked down at me.

We held each other's gaze. Either of us don't want to break our stare. My chin is trembling for fighting my sob and of the cold.

"You should be afraid of me by now." he break the silence.

"Why are you keep saying that?"

"I just killed Patrick. I shot Gabe-"

"It's not who you are. You may have shot them it's because you are defending yourself. They made you do this. You don't have a choice. Vincent don't you see, you are now free. Free from them. and I'm so sorry for what happened to your sister."

He was quite again. His eyebrows met and his eyes were unfocused. He was thinking deeply. I've waited for his answer.

"I should take you home. I don't have any more reason to captive you. You may have your life back."

"I'm not going home. Not without you." I move my body so that I am facing him. "Look at me. You just told Patrick that you want to have your life back. What happened now? I feel like you just lied to him. I thought we've talked about this?"

"We didn't talk anything." His voice is cold and flat, I wonder if he is angry at me.

"Then let's talk. You can start a life now. I am here-"

"Don't. Don't say it. I don't want to have anything to hold on from you. But I am asking you only one thing." He stare at me intently. His eyes hard and I swallow. "Listen to me Catherine. Once we find our way out here in the forest call you parents or your fiancé. Tell them where you are. Then report what happened."

"Then what will you do? Surrender to the police. Kill yourself? Because whatever reason you have now or whatever plans you have in your mind I won't either let you do anything. You think after this I will leave you alone? No. After what happened to us I won't ever let you go."

"Please Catherine. Don't argue with me. Just do what I told."

"I don't understand. I thought you fought them because you wanted to start a new life."

"No. I fought them because I don't have anything to hold on from them. My sister is gone. I don't have anything to do with them anymore. Whatever they want me to do, eventually in the end they will kill us. Can't you see Catherine, I don't have a life anymore."

"You're wrong. You have. You can start it with me."

"Don't ask too much Catherine. I can't give you that."

I look at him. I studied his features. He was so handsome despite of his obvious stress. His eyes were wary and sad. His lips were tense, maybe he is cold as well. I thought about his future and my future. If he let me go and I let him go, what would be like without each other? I can't imagine not seeing him, not talking to him. For how many days or weeks he captured me I learned to get used to him. I learned to care him. I learned how to understand him. This attraction I felt for him I doubt it will fade out. And I don't even want to. I never felt anything to someone before. I feel thousands of butterflies in my stomach whenever he was near me. I feel like I'm floating when he is kissing me. I'm burning whenever something heated started between us. I knew deep inside me he felt the same way because he will never do that to save me from Gabe or to anyone who wants revenge. He will not holding me like this. So I won't let him do what he is planning to do. I won't let him suffer of what he has done. I will stick to him whether he likes it or not. I know it's unfair to Evan, my fiancé. I am engaged to him. I am already committed to him. I promise him a lifetime but now, I am not sure anymore. I don't even think about him at all.

"Is that what you wanted? Is that how you want it to end?"

"Catherine, we're both tired. Go back to sleep. Tomorrow I promise we will find a way out here."

"We're not done talking."

"Please Catherine I don't want to talk or think about it."

"Okay."

 **~~00~~**

The next day…

"Vincent I see road." I exclaim. So thrilled after almost a day of walking and running we finally see a road.

He led me to the side road, looking left to right to see if there is any cars passing by but we see nothing.

"Do you know where we are?" I asked Vincent who is now walking in the center of the road.

"Oregon"

"What? Oregon?" I gaped at him. How is it possible. "How did we end up here? I thought we are just somewhere in New York?"

"Since the day we capture you, we went straight here."

"Do you know any places here?"

"Yes. C'mon." I reached his hands that was stretched on his side.

"Where are we going."

"To find a home."

"I thought you're going to bring me home." I asked him. My voice sounds very sarcastic.

"Not yet. Right now I will find you shelter and clothes. We don't want you to go back with just only my clothes, are you?" he smile at me. There is a humor look in his eyes that I can't resist so I smile back.

"Yes, you are right. But I don't mind."

We walk hand in hand on the side of the road. Different kind of trees still surrounding us. It's getting dark again and I am starting to get cold. I am so tired and hungry. I didn't even noticed my tears flowing down my face. I think, if I didn't die on Gabe's hand, I will die in starvation.

"What's wrong?" I heard Vincent's deep voice. He stopped me then pull my face to look at him. I shake my head unable to produce a sound. I hate being like this. I hate being weak.

"Tell me Catherine. Why are you crying?"

I can't tell him. I'm so embarrassed. Then my stomach answered for me. It let a loud growl causing him to chuckle. I cover my mouth and cy out loud.

"Don't laugh at me." my voice comes in as whisper.

"I can't help it. You're so damn cute." He pull me closer as I sob at his chest. "I think we are near. C'mon."

We walk some miles more. Well he was walking and he is carrying me like the day before. When I open my eyes, I see a beautiful beach house. It was a two story house surrounded by a porch. I looked at Vincent who was smiling down at me.

"How-"

"One of the minions, the nerd guy? You noticed him? He gave me a key and he told me to go stay here. I think he is on our side." I was thinking the nerd guy, then I remember there is a big guy who has a curly hair and wearing eyeglasses that complete his look. I didn't know he was a good guy. He helped me and Vincent to escape and now he gave him a place to stay. I remind myself if ever I see him, I will thank him for saving our lives. I owe him my life.

"Where is he now?" I asked. Wondering what happened to him. I didn't saw him when we left.

"He left. He run away. I think he went home but I'm not sure. We didn't talk much." He said as he started to climb on the porch. It was dark but the moonlight is shining. The water in the ocean sparkle like crystals. It was so peacefully quite unlike the city where I used to live. I realize I miss my home, the noises, the traffic, and my family. He set me down so he can open the door and switch on the light. The interior inside is beautiful but I don't have energy to appreciate it now. The first thing I look for is the bedroom. As if he can read my mind, he pick me up again and carry me upstairs. To my surprise, he carry me toward the bedroom, straight up to the bathroom. He set me down under the shower. He opened it and waited until the water gets warm. He remove my shirt, leaving me bare. The moment the water cascade my body, I sigh in relief. It was too good, I can stay here in the shower all night. I close my eyes, basking the feeling of the warm water. When I open them, Vincent is leaning at the shower door, watching me.

"Why are you standing there?"

"I'm watching you."

"Why don't you join me?" I asked seductively.

He chuckle. "If I joined you now we can never be able to sleep."

Hmm. I like that. The weariness I felt is now forgotten. It replace a burning sensation that only Vincent would distinguish the fire. "I'm not tired anymore." I told him.

"You need a rest. I know you are exhausted. Come." He extend his arm but I didn't reach it. "Don't made this hard for me Catherine."

I look up to his face then at his bulge. I smile. "You already hard, Vincent." I really want to make it hard for him. His face became hard and his look is like he found a prey ready to attack. My heart started to race. I knew he was close to give in.

I counted ten before he remove his shirt and step in the shower. He pick me up and slam me on his chest. Oh he was hard everywhere. I grab his hair and pull his face to kiss him. He gave in. His mouth open instantly. I felt his tongue slide inside and I shiver. I felt heat pool between my legs. I grip my thigh on his waist so tight, knowing that I cannot wait any longer. I raked my nails on his shoulder up to his head. I want him so bad, it hurts.

"Vincent."

"Tell me what you want." He asked. His lips tugging my earlobes and his nose nuzzling the right side of my face.

"I want you Vincent. Only you." I confess. It's the truth that I will never get tired admitting.

"Say it."

"I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" I grind on his bulge. Dammit. I want that inside me.

"Fuck."

"Please Vincent. Don't tease me" I beg. I felt his lips curve around my jaw. He's laughing at me.

"This is a mist-"

"Please don't say it's a mistake. Because it's not! For the love of God Vincent, I want you and there's nothing you can do about it" I am so hot and frustrated at the same time. He's been teasing me but I knew he wants me as much as I want him. He's been holding on to something though I knew because I am an engage woman. He doesn't want to do something that make him regret someday. I know I should feel guilty but I don't. I want this, more than ever.

His lips came back to mine, tugging my lower lip. I moan when he touch my breast. His other hand holding me so close. I arc my body, pressing my chest on his face. I felt his smile between the valley of my breast. He knew how it. He can feel it. I felt his hands slide down my hips. His hands caressing the rim of my underwear. I want to tell him to rip it off but before I say that he pull it down. It was my turn to smile.

Without giving me time to prepare, he enter me. I gasp, my eyes went wide open. He was already naked and I didn't noticed he removed his clothes off. I feel so full. He started to move. This feeling is incredible. I cried out loud, not because of the pain but because the overwhelming pleasure. My tears mixed with the water running down our bodies. He was kissing me everywhere, touching me where I wanted to. We are nose to nose, forehead to forehead., mouth open as we breath each other's breathe. My hands still raking his hair and his hands holding me like I am the most fragile thing on this earth. His move become faster and started building inside me. I scream his name as I find my release. I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling sated and satisfied. Oh yes. Finally my craving satisfied. I felt his still, finding his own release. He called my name over and over again until he's done.

 **A/N: I was started to lose interest on writing fanfic because as I've see it right now no one is writing batb fancic anymore unlike before. I'm sure we all uninspired because our show is coming to an end. But,….. I will still write. I will finish all my stories.**

 **Read and Review!**

 **Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the characters and the story of this amazing show Beauty and the Beast. CW does.**

 **CATHERINE**

I woke up with heavy thud outside. I open my eyes and I saw it was raining hard. The big window that was facing me is moist which make the beach outside looked blurry. Suddenly I felt shiver down my spine. I realize I was cold. I was facing on my right side, my right hand under my pillow, the other one under my cheek. The sheet that supposedly covering me is on my feet. No wonder why I was feeling cold. I stare at the sheet when suddenly I felt it moving. The bed moved as well. I turned my head to looked where the moving coming from. I saw my sexy and hot kidnapper, lying on his stomach. His head facing away from me, both hands under his pillow, one leg bent and he is snoring softly. His toned and flawless back is exposed and his sexy ass covered with sheet. He took it all even the bed. He is a big guy after all.

I touched his back, tying to wake him up. He didn't stir. I move slightly, getting close to him.

"Vincent" I whisper. Running my hands on his back. I tried to pull the sheet but it was really tucked under him.

"Vincent I'm cold" still whispering.

He moved his head to face me but his eyes still close. His eyelashes were long and curvy. His mouth is slightly open. I felt my lips curved. God he was adorable sleeping. He looked so peaceful unlike when he is awake, he is more tense, alert, bothered, broken.

"Vincent" I tried once more.

His eyes slowly open. He blinked twice then close again.

"Vincent."

"Come here." He raised his hand and I immediately snuggle closed to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"I'm cold." I repeat. Then instantly he no longer lying on his stomach. His right arm slid under me, his other hand reached the sheet and covered our body. His leg under the sheet move in between mine so I have no choice but to put my right leg above his. He tucked the sheet like I was a baby. His left hand slid up my head and pressed in his neck. My hands automatically wrapped around him. His body warm and hard, it feels great. I was perfectly fit to him like I was made for him. Just the thought of that make my belly fluttered.

"Go back to sleep." he ordered.

"Are you tired?" I asked him. Though I know the answer. Stupid me.

"Hmm."

Okay maybe he is really tired. I am tired too. After our activity in the shower, we moved in to the bed and made me come twice before he fucked me. I mentally counted how many orgasms he gave me and I counted four all in all. I didn't remember if I had that before in one night. I didn't remember because I didn't have. He was so good in bed. Maybe the best. The best I've ever had. The first time he did to me, he was so gentle, almost making love. This time what he did to me just a while ago, it was primal. It was fast and hard, it left me sore. But it also left me wanting more.

I wonder if how many women he has before aside from his fiancé. Then I wonder if he is tucking his lovers like what he is doing to me right now. Then I stop wondering because I don't want to think about his past lovers.

I close my eyes and tried to clear my mind. It doesn't work because all I could see is his adorable sleeping face. I snuggle closer to him and after a few deep breaths I fell asleep.

 **~~~00~~~**

I woke up with a little pain on my stomach. The sun finally appears and shine through the window. I was lying on my back, sheet covering my body. I looked to the side where Vincent was lying. He is not there. I am alone in the bed. I looked on the clock on the bedside table, it says ten minutes after one. I remember now how hungry I am since yesterday. I was caught up on Vincent that I forgot to eat. I didn't eat anything at all, at least not food anyway.

I sat up and listened to any noises in the house. I heard nothing. Then it hit me. I jumped off the bed taking the sheets with me. I run to the bathroom, while wrapping the sheets around my body.

"Vincent?"

He's not there. Damn.

I checked the room next to our bedroom, its bathroom then I went downstairs. I looked around the living room while calling out his name.

"VINCENT!"

I run to the kitchen, in the backroom even in the basement. He was not there. My heart started to beat fast. I took a deep breath then went back to the bedroom. I took my underwear and the jacket and put them on. I run downstairs again and I went outside. I was running on the shore thinking maybe he was out there, somewhere, teasing me and hiding from me, or he just left me or worse, he is out there, in the ocean, face down, lifeless. Either of those are not good to think of.

"VINCENT!"

No, no, no. I can't lose him. I can't let him leave me alone. I can't let him deal with all of these alone anymore. It was then I cried.

Few minutes later and I am still looking for him. My mind was running out of possible reasons why he disappeared so suddenly. My bare feet were burning from the sand but I still walking over the shore when I heard my name.

I turned around to see Vincent running. I run to meet him halfway. When he was near me, I jumped on him, catching him off guard. I put my face on his neck and hug him tight. My legs and arms wrapped around his hips and shoulders.

"Hey. What are you doing out here?" he asked. His hands went around me, holding me close at the same time trying to see my face.

"You left me." I accused. "Where have you been? Why did you leave me while I'm sleeping?" I asked.

"I went out to buy some food and some clothes for my captive." He said, he sounds like he was teasing which is good because he was feeling fine. I felt relieved. Then he continued "I didn't wake you because you were sound and peacefully asleep. And I _came_ back."

"I was worried you'll never come back"

"I _came_ back." He repeated. "Look at me." he whispers. I didn't look at him because mainly I was embarrassed. I overreacted but who cares. I almost lose my mind.

"Catherine, look at me" his tone went hard and serious.

I looked at him. His face is blank. His eyes were focused on me. They were intense. I catch my breath.

"After last night, you think I will leave you?" He asked. I open my mouth to answer him but he's not yet finish. "Jesus Catherine, seems like you've never been touched in years. You were so out of control"

"I am not!" I snapped.

"Yeah you are." He smiled. He sound so sure.

Okay. I am but no way I will admit it to him. I've never had a sex on the floor, either in the shower. Evan is contended to do me in the bed. I can say he was boring as hell in the bed. Unlike Vincent who by the way I can say he is also out of control. He was rough and demanding and hot.

Evan is hot as well but not as hot as Vincent.

Evan is like Good-Boy Hot guy while Vincent is Broodingly Smoking Badass Hot guy. So hot I'm burning inside and out when he is touching me.

"Well maybe because it helps that you were hot." I blurted out loud.

He half smile. His dimples were peaking. I love his dimples. I could die seeing those dimples.

I didn't argue with him because seeing him smile makes my belly melt.

"Just don't leave me while I'm sleeping. I hate waking up alone." I informed him or rather say I lied. Actually it doesn't bother me if I wake up alone or not. Now it bothers me because I'm afraid he will leave me anytime.

"I hate waking you. I like watching you sleep." Oh my God.

"Too bad I'm not a morning person, I want to watch you sleep as well."

"Are we still not pass on the flirting stage?" he asked. Definitely not. I like flirting with him.

I just shook my head.

Suddenly his other arm on my waist travelled on my neck. He curled his finger on my hair and hold me close, so close his face is all I could see.

"Let me tell you this staright Catherine, after last night what we have, it became more. More means you became my woman. Not when I kidnapped you or not when I hit you. It means you belong to me. I didn't expect this to gone too far but I like it. I wanted you the moment I laid eyes on you. This, us, what we become, it's not too hard for me on my part because I know you feel the same way. I know because the way you touched me, the way you talked to me, hell the way you acted when you thought I left you proves you like where you are right now." he adjusted me on his body so I was pinned. I can feel his body tense. "Now being my woman means I take care of you, I protect you. Even if it means leaving you"

Oh my god! Did he just tell me I'm his woman? The last part still lingers on my mind. My heart is beating so fast; my throat is tight. I swallow the sob that was threatening. Nobody as in no one ever talked to me like this. I should be afraid. I should be piss for claiming me but instead I feel overwhelmed. Looking in his eyes, I knew he meant every word he said. I know also that sooner or later he will leave me and bring me back to my family.

"You are not leaving me." I said softly. "You claim me then keep me."

"Catherine-"

"I know what you are thinking. I know what you are planning. I will not allow you to leave me. It'll destroy me!" I shouted the last part. To be honest I got pissed! Pissed at him.

"Jesus."

"I should be mad at you. I mean, who are you to claim me? I'm not a toy that you can claim then throw when you get tired of it. I should be afraid but instead I am so freaking happy! It is not the ideal situation I want to us but it so sure that this thing is so fucking real! Call me easy and slut but the moment I saw you I knew we were meant to be."

I took a deep breath to calm myself. When I heard him speak "shut up."

He didn't just say that.

I shut my mouth. Pressing my lips together. I can feel his body became more tense. His hazel eyes piercing through me. Uh oh! He was pissed.

With his deep voice he said "Don't you ever called yourself a slut. You hear me?"

"Vincent-"

I got that look again. I know now what it means that look. He was beyond angry. His eyes turning gold under the sun.

"I have fiancé for Christ sake. You and me is – "

"Like you said, this is fucking real. What we have is a connection that no one can understand. We both felt it."

We are still standing. The heat of the sun burning my skin.

"Unless you see him again. Maybe you will change your mind."

What? Did he just say that? Did he think if I see Evan again, I'll change my mind and come back to him?

"Really? Is that what you think? The way you said it makes me look like a real slut." I gritted my teeth. I am so angry right now. It hurt more than the bruises I got from him.

"Put me down" I wiggle, trying to detached my body from him.

"Catherine-"

"I said put me down!" I push his shoulder but he only tightens his arms more.

"I never said that! Christ, I will never ever think of you like that. Look at me." he demanded.

"No"

"Catherine, look at me" he used The Voice. His voice that will make me shiver and scared all at once. I look at him. No. I glared at him.

"Do you ever think that a bad guy like me has fear too?" he asked. Oh my God. What is that mean?

I stop glaring at him instead I asked "What do you mean?"

He gave me The Look. Damn.

He put me down then walk away. I sucked a breath. I'm trying to think about his fear. I know he has some demons inside of him. His loss of his family, his fiancé, his life. He kidnapped me and killed a man because of me. It's a lot to process. He was lost. He is trying to make it right by bringing me back to my family and surrender to the authority and admit his crime. I don't know what else there to fear of.

Then it hit me. Oh my God. Does he mean that his fear is losing me like how I'm scared of losing him?

I run after him. When I reached the house I found him rummaging the plastic bags that were sitting on the island counter.

I stood there not knowing what to do.

"Vincent" I tried to get his attention.

Nothing.

"Vincent"

He walked to me, holding some clothes in his hands. He bend in front of me. I looked down to see the flip flops. "Put them. Here." He handed the clothes "Take a shower while I'm cooking. Food will be ready once you done" Then he turned his back and walked toward the kitchen.

"Vincent." I called him. I put down the clothes and followed him.

His back on me. I grab his arms and tried to turn him around to face me.

"Please let's not fight."

"We're not fighting."

"Are you mad?" I asked.

"No."

"Then stop being piss at me"

He sigh. "You gotta know, I'm not really good at fighting especially on woman. When I get piss, I get really piss. It will take some time to cool down. I get pissed because you just called yourself a slut and I get pissed because you thought I was thinking that you were easy and slut."

"I didn't mean that. I'm just afraid you will think of me like that."

"I understand."

"Are you still piss?" I asked. Afraid that he still is. I don't like Piss-Vincent. I want Sweet-Vincent with me.

"A little."

"What do you want me to do?"

"It's up to you."

I think about it for a millisecond. Then I grab his face and crushed his mouth to mine. I kissed him full force, erasing all the bad memory and all his anger. I want to make him feel wanted. I want to make him feel special. I pressed my body into his, fitting like a glove. He wrapped his arm around me. Then he takes over the kiss. He kissed me hard and full. My mouth felt bruised. My Sweet-Vincent is back. He lifted me and put my ass in the counter. We make out for what feels like an hour. He disengaged his mouth from mine and sigh. I pressed my forehead into his nose.

"Are you still mad?"

"Not anymore."

"Good. Cause I can't bare it."

"Good."

I smile.


End file.
